Mystic Voices
by aldysgal aka Tiffany
Summary: Sometimes the present is a reflection of the past
1. Return to Angle's Bluff

This is my response to Laura's Halloween challenge on 9/25 and on 10/14  
  
Title: Mystic Voices  
  
Author: Aldysgal aka Tiffany  
  
Rated: PG13  
  
Keywords: JMPR, angst, romance, drama  
  
Timeline: After Island of the Haunted  
  
Summery: Sometimes the present is simply a reflection of the past.  
  
Permission to archive: Granted ( just let me know please.)  
  
Feedback: Yes please send and yes I am begging. I love hearing what you all think!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Pretender or any of it's characters. I am just borrowing them for a while but promise to return them in mint condition when I am finished. All original characters are mine but I am making no money. This is a work of fiction and any resemblance to real persons living or deceased is purely by accident.  
  
Authors note: Thanks Nancy for beta-ing and for all the great help, you know I love ya dear!  
  
Mystic Voices  
  
Chapter one "Return to Angel's Bluff"  
  
By Aldysgal  
  
Rated PG 13  
  
The Centre  
  
It was a cold autumn afternoon, Miss Parker sat at her desk watching the leaves tumble downward from the tree outside. The delicate shades of brown, yellow and red were entrancing as they drifted to the plush green grass below. Each new gust of wind rustling a new batch to fall from the thinning branches above. She thought for a moment how amazing it was that each year trees were allowed to rid themselves of old weathered lives only to be given renewed buds in the spring. It was as if each year they were allowed to start over fresh. She thought that it was a shame that people where not allowed the same freedom.  
  
"Miss Parker?" Sydney said, opening her door and putting his head inside.  
  
"What?" She grumbled annoyed, keeping her eyes focused on the beauty of the outdoors.  
  
"Broots found something I think you should see." He said stepping into the room fully.  
  
"I'll be right there." She sighed still not moving from her place at the window.  
  
"Is everything all right Miss Parker?" concern dripped from Sydney. "Is there something you need to or want to talk about?"  
  
"I'm fine Freud stop psychoanalyzing me. I said I'll be right there."  
  
Sydney opened his mouth to speak but thought better and closed it again. He stood for a moment just watching her before he stepped over to the door and slipped out into the hall.  
  
Hearing the door shut, Miss Parker released a heavy sigh. She closed her eyes imagining for a moment that she was a leaf drifting freely carried on a cool autumn breeze,tumbling and twirling through a soft, white cloud speckled sky. Foot steps in the hall drew her attention back to reality and she opened her eyes. Turning from the window, she walked over to the door. She beckoned the ice queen from with in her. With her game face in place,she headed to see Broots.  
  
Waltzing into the computer lab, she spotted Broots holding a book. She moved over to him and found upon further investigation that the book was entitled "Casper the friendly ghost." She smirked and looked at Broots. "Doing a little light reading?"  
  
Broots' checks flushed a light shade of pink. "No. . No this was in the package that Jarod sent."  
  
Reaching into the box, Miss Parker pulled out a 35mm camera, a roll of 1000 speed film, a flashlight, a compass, and a video tape. Placing each item down on the table she stopped and read the title of the movie in her hand aloud. "Poltergeist" She shook her head and placed it among the others things on the desk. Then turning to Broots she asked, "So Sherlock, what's Wonder-boy up to now?"  
  
"Well assuming that the book and tape are actually clues to what Jarod doing and taking into consideration the other items in the book. I would have to guess that he is working as a paranormal investigator."  
  
"Leave it to the Labrat to go chasing real ghosts on Halloween." she sneered picking up the camera and looking it over. Pushing the film door button she watched as it sprang open to reveal a used cartridge of film already inside. Pulling it out, she handed it to Broots. "Get this developed, yesterday."  
  
"I'll take it down to Tammy in developing. You know Tammy she is the girl with the cross eyed sister that works in the tech lab on SL12."  
  
"Did I ask for another Centre employee update?" She growled. "Just take the film and bring me back the pictures NOW."  
  
Broots nervously placed the book in his hand on the table and shuffled his feet out the door.  
  
"Your going to give that poor man a heart attack one of these days." Sydney said, walking over to picking up the the compass.  
  
"So Dr. Frankenstien what is your little monster looking for this time?" She scoffed ignoring his comment.  
  
"I'm not sure. It is interesting that Jarod would be interested in investigating paranormal activity."  
  
"Yeah a real shocker." She said sarcastically.  
  
"I mean to say Miss Parker that Jarod is usually interested in the living. It seems odd that he would spend his time focused on the dead."  
  
"I hear Jarod made contact." Lyle said walking into the lab. He picked up the book and laughed. "What is he going to be Casper this year?"  
  
"We all have our little quirks on Halloween Lyle. I see your going as the Grim Reaper again this year.' Miss Parker scoffed.  
  
Lyle shoot her an angry glare. "If you find anything you're going to follow up on you report to me."  
  
"Been eating that candy from Raines again?"  
  
"I mean it Parker. Where ever you go I go, got that?"  
  
She sauntered towards the door, looking back over her shoulder she smiled. "Right brother dear."  
  
Sydney held back the chuckle that was tickling his throat. He tossed the items from the desk back into the box. Giving one last look at Lyle he picked up the box and followed after Miss Parker.  
  
An hour later Broots came into Miss Parkers office carrying a small stack of photographs. He walked over to the couch where she and Sydney were taking a longer look at the items Jarod had sent. "Well here they are all 24 pictures on the roll."  
  
"What are they of?" She asked reaching for the pile.  
  
"Well all of them are of a house and what looks to be the property surrounding it. I am having Jim downstairs try and pin point the exact location of it."  
  
"Miss Parker?" Sydney said called .  
  
"I know this house, I've seen it somewhere before." She said awed.  
  
"Where?" Sydney asked taking the photograph from her hand.  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"Look." Broots called excitedly.  
  
"What is it Broots?" Sydney asked stepping over to where he was.  
  
"The sign at in the lower corner of this photograph it says Angel's Bluff. I bet that is the name of house. I bet Jarod included that to tell us where to go."  
  
"Broots get me an address." Miss Parker said getting to her feet and pulling the photograph from his hands.  
  
Broots scurried out the door again leaving Sydney and Miss Parker alone.  
  
"What are you going to do if Jarod is still there?" Sydney asked.  
  
"What I always do." she scoffed going back over to look out the window. "What did you expect Sydney that after Carthis the rules would change? You know better or you should. Nothing ever changes at the Centre."  
  
"I had hoped that your time with Jarod would help you to come to see he does not belong here."  
  
"What I think doesn't matter Syd my job is to catch and return him, that choice was made for us a long time ago."  
  
Sydney was speechless. He had hoped that their time alone together would have brought them both some kind of understanding. He had hoped that they were able to reconnect with each other. Her coldness on the matter of bringing him back was simply more proof that she was right nothing was ever going to change, Jarod would keep running and she would remain his huntress, They would all remain trapped in the world the Centre had designed for them. It was a truth that was if nothing else heartbreaking. "I'll be in my office." he whispered softly as he turned to go.  
  
Miss Parker sighed and turned around to explain but found that he had already gone. Walking over to her desk she pulled open the bottom drawer and pulled took out a bottle of Scotch. Reaching for a glass, she poured the remainder of the amber liquid into the glass. She gulped down the first drink allowing the liquor to flood over her tongue and slid down her throat in a burning wave. She reached down and picked up one of the photographs from her desk. "What have you found now Jarod?" She whispered to the empty room.  
  
"I've got it Miss Parker. I know where Jarod is." Broots bellowed triumphantly as he walked back in the room. "Angel Buff is on the northern coast of Maine."  
  
"What are we waiting for? Tell Haines to get the jet ready. We'll grab Sydney on the way out." She said downing the last gulp of Scotch from her glass. She walked over and grabbed her coat then headed to the door.  
  
Broots stood there for a moment just looking at her. She could tell by his face that he was trying to find the courage to say something.  
  
"What is it Broots?" She sneered annoyed that they were wasting time.  
  
"It's Halloween Miss Parker." Broots said reluctantly.  
  
"And I care about this why?"  
  
"Well Debbie is having a Halloween Party and I. . . well I promised her that. . "Broots began to ramble shifting his weight nervously from one foot to another.  
  
"Go home Broots. I am sure Syd and I can handle this one." She said grabbing the door handle.  
  
"Thank you Miss Parker." Broots smiled.  
  
"Tell Debbie I said hello." With that she headed out the door and down the hall to Sydney's office. As she reached for the door she remembered what Sydney had said earlier about hoping things had changed. She let her hand drop to her side again and sighed. She knew that Sydney thought that Jarod should be free and she decided that she would investigate this lead on her own. She usually got more accomplished that way anyway.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
MAINE(Angel's Bluff)  
  
Arriving at the airport in Maine, she made her way over to the car rental desk. Once she had gotten a car, she asked the clerk if he knew how to get to Angel's Bluff. He reluctantly gave her directions and she was on her way. As she drove along the coast, her mind drifted to the time she and Jarod had shared on the Island. They were thoughts she seemed unable to escape from since their return. She played each moment over and over in her mind. Always wondering what if she had done things differently. Trying to shake the thoughts from her mind, she tried to focus on the beauty of the countryside she drove through.  
  
The meadows that lined the roadway on her journey where beautiful. The lush green grass brushed with the wet autumn dew seemed to glisten in the late afternoon sun. Leaves floated down all around her, dancing across the sky as they were freed from the colorful tree tops that hovered over the roadway. As she drew closer to her destination, she could feel the butterflies begin to swarm in her belly. She wasn't sure if it was from the prospect of finding another family secret or just from the aspect of actually catching Jarod this time. Up ahead in the distance ,she saw the a weathered sign that read "Angel's Bluff right 3miles".  
  
She took a deep breath and turned the car on to an old cobble stone road. The trees seemed to form a web above the roadway blocking out the sun and leaving the traveler with an eerie feeling of foreboding. A chill crept up her spine leaving a tingling trail of goose bumps along her skin in it's path. Her body seemed to tremble with unease as the house came into site. She scolded herself for such nonsense, reminding herself that this was most likely some elaborate plan developed by Jarod to give her a good Halloween scare.  
  
Pulling her car into the widened driveway at the end of the road. She turned it off and stepped outside. Reaching behind her, she pulled her 9mm from it's resting spot on her lower back. With gun in hand, she began to take in her surroundings. The large white house was overgrown in spots with green ivy that seemed to entangle itself into the structure itself. Large oak trees speckled the grounds littering the green grass with a myriad of colorful leaves. The sound of waves could be heard crashing on the rocks below as the cliff seemed to hold this house delicately over the ocean. Suddenly she heard a voice calling out and she made her way over to the edge to look at the rocky shoreline below. All she found was a few seagulls hovering in mid flight.  
  
Turning her attention back to the house, she thought she spotted someone moving in an upstairs window. She darted up the pathway to the house. Reaching the porch, she walked over to the entrance of the house. She immediately noticed that each of the wooden doors had the letter "P" carved into them. She reached up tracing them with the tip of her finger before reaching for the door handle. As her finger clutched the cold metal knob in her hand, She could hear the sounds of footsteps coming up behind her. Raising her gun, she spun around expecting to find Jarod, but the porch was empty. "Great Parker now the labrat has you hearing things." She said aloud as she turned back to the doors. They were open.  
  
She hadn't remembered opening them so she figured that Jarod must be lurking near by. Stepping cautiously into the house, she raised her gun once more. When she was in the middle of the entrance hall the doors slammed shut behind her with a thunderous crash. Surprised she jolted around to look at them. "All right Jarod play time is over." She scoffed looking around for him. Voices drew her towards the living room. Stepping through the archway, she found herself in a room that appeared to be frozen in time. It was decorated with furniture from the seventeenth century, delicate aged lace graced the table tops and the backs of the couches and chairs that adorned the room. Photographs, yellowed with age, were lined along the stone mantel of the fireplace. Her eyes immediately fell to the painting that was placed on the wall above the mantel. There was a man and woman sitting on the love seat surrounded by four boys, at the their feet was a beautiful young girl. At first glance it appeared as though the girl was crying, but when Miss Parker looked again the tears were gone.  
  
"Jarod, what the hell are you up to?" She hissed annoyed that she was getting sucked into his newest game. Footsteps above her head, sent her to find the stairwell leading to the upper floors. As she climbed the stairs the tingling sensations returned flooding her body with goose bumps once more. She stopped and took a deep breath attempting to steady her nervous. "Get a grip here Parker." she repeated over and over to herself as she commenced her journey up the marble staircase.  
  
Reaching the next floor, the footsteps she had only heard faintly in the living room were thunderous, like thick heavy boots on steel plates they echoed through the halls. Her first instinct was to call out to Jarod, but she refrained telling herself that it would only send the pretender running in the opposite direction. Instead she moved slowly door the hall in the direction of the footsteps. They seemed to be coming from the room at the end of the hall. She stopped in front of the door and took another breath. Raising her gun, she reached down wrapping her hands around the marble door knob. In one fluid sweep she threw the door open and moved inside. The room was empty. Confused she lowered the gun and moved around the room. It seemed to be an office or study of some kind. There was a large weathered wooden desk in the center of the room. On it sat more aged photographs, like the rooms she had seen in the living room, and a stack of dusty old books, one of which was the bible. The walls were covered from bottom to top with endless rows of books allowing only enough room for the two windows that faced the southern point of the house. As she stepped closer to the desk, she noticed that one of the desk drawers was slightly open. Curious she reached down to pull the drawer open a little more.  
  
Feeling a heavy hand on her shoulder, she jerked upward and turned around to give Jarod a piece of her mind, but there was no one there. She was found herself over taken by fear and darted out of the study into the hall. As she ran down the hallway, she could hear the distant echo of laughter and it only fueled her feet to move faster. As she ran the hallway seemed to stretch never allowing her to reach her destination. Pushing herself forward she found her feet on the stairs at last. After she was halfway down the laughter seemed to grow closer and she turned her head to look behind her. Suddenly her body collided with something throwing her off balance and lunging forward. She could feel herself begin to fall and her gun slipped from her finger tips floating through the air until it landed on the floor at the bottom of the steps. In an instant, two strong hands wrapped around her upper arms steadying her. She let out a loud involuntary scream that echoed through the house.  
  
"It's all right it's me." Jarod's voice reassured her.  
  
"Let go of me Jarod." She yelled as anger and embarrassment boiled inside her. She yanked herself from this arms and glared at him. "What did you think it would be funny to scare the hell out of me? GROW UP!" She spotted her gun and headed down the steps to retrieve it.  
  
"What are you talking about? I didn't even know you were in the house until you nearly knocked me down the stairs." Jarod defended himself.  
  
"Right so the voices and footsteps where all my imagination." She growled picking her gun up off the floor and turned to point it at him. "Well fun is over there is nice cozy room waiting for you. Let's go."  
  
"We both know you aren't going to use that thing." Jarod said walking towards her and reaching out and taking the gun from her hand.  
  
"What the hell are we doing here Jarod?" She growled running her hand through her hair.  
  
"Do you remember when we were kids and you told me about the house up the street from yours. You thought it was haunted. You told me all about how you were going to go inside it on Halloween and investigate. You told me that Halloween was the one night when sprits of the dead could walk among the living." Jarod began handing her back her gun.  
  
"Yeah, but Daddy found out and threatened to ground me from seeing you for a month. I never went." Parker said smiling slightly at the memory. "I'm not a little girl anymore Jarod. Contrary to your screwed up belief system, I don't want to go traipsing around some creepy old house anymore."  
  
"This isn't just any old house Miss Parker." Jarod smiled and walked into the living room.  
  
Releasing a heavy sigh, she reluctantly followed him. "What the do you mean by that? Who's house is this? And what are we doing here?"  
  
"Looking for ghosts." Jarod stated simply as he unloaded his bag.  
  
"Thanks but I had enough ghosts on the island." she scoffed. "What is all that crap?"  
  
"This is a video camera and a tripod," he smiled, as he adjusted the camera on the tripod.  
  
"No shit Sherlock. I can see that." she hissed, growing more annoyed, as she shoved the gun back in it's holster.  
  
"This is a tape recorder with an omni-directional microphone and an unidirectional microphone for recording wide and specific applications. These are wide-biased tapes to record on. A compass, to detect any alterations in magnetic fields. A thermal-scanner to detect rapid temperature drops and colds spots often associated with ghostly presences. Motion detectors there self explanatory I think. This is an Electromagnetic field detector otherwise known as an EMF to sense disturbances in the area. Night Scope because this place doesn't have electricity. And two way radios in the event that we get separated. Oh yeah and flashlight, and first aid kit." Jarod explained as he pulled each one out of his bag.  
  
"So giving up sainthood to become a ghost-buster?" she raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"I never tried to be a saint. I just wanted to help people, to make up for all the pain I helped to create when I was doing sims for the Centre."  
  
"Oh right, I forgot Saints don't torture their students of humanity." She said sarcastically moving around the room. "That would make you what a superhero? Our own little superman, how sweet."  
  
"Cute, not funny, but cute." Jarod smiled.  
  
"So are you going to explain or am I going to haul your butt back to the Centre?"  
  
"If you were planing on taking me back you would have by now." Jarod said reaching into his bag and pulling out a bag of candy corn. "Want some? It is very good."  
  
"What are we doing here Jarod?" She hissed, anger lacing her words.  
  
"When we left the island I decided to investigate what Ocee and your fathers had told us about the scrolls. I wanted to know what kind of power these supposed scrolls contained that so many died in their search for them. I started in Carthis, with your great-grandfather. What I discovered was that up until he was hired as the crypt keep there was no record of him on Carthis at all. He had lived in the United States with his parents and siblings here in Maine before he moved to Carthis, in hopes of finding the scrolls."  
  
"Thanks for the family history lesson." She scoffed.  
  
"That wasn't all I learned Parker." Jarod said timidly, reaching for his bag once more. He pulled out a book, the binding worn and tattered leather. "I came across this diary in my search." He handed the book to her.  
  
Holding the weathered diary in her hand she noticed a name etched into the leather. Isabella Parker. Confused, she looked up at him.  
  
End of Part one.  
  
Feedback is like air to a writer please send some my way! 


	2. Forbidden Lovers

This is my response to Laura's Halloween Challenge on 9/25 and 10/14  
  
Title: Mystic Voices  
  
Author: Aldysgal aka Tiffany  
  
Rating PG13  
  
Keywords, JMPR, angst, romance, drama  
  
Timeline: After Island of the Haunted  
  
Summery: Sometimes the present is simply a reflection of the past.  
  
Permission to Archive: Granted (just please let me know where)  
  
Disclaimer: see part one please  
  
Authors note: Thank you Nancy for betaing for me! The is a continuation please read part one "Return to Angel's Bluff" first or you'll be lost.  
  
Mystic Voices  
  
Chapter two: "Forbidden Lovers"  
  
By Aldsygal  
  
Rated PG13  
  
Angle's Bluff, Maine (5:00 PM)  
  
Jarod was about to explain who Isabelle Parker was when suddenly the room seemed to grow cold. Picking up his thermal-scanner, Jarod noticed that he and Miss Parker were not the only heat bearing persons in the room. The electromagnetic field detector began to scan as well showing large evidence of disturbances. Jarod feeling a bit uneasy grabbed Miss Parker by the hand pulling her from her current location, under a hanging chandler. Not a second later the chandler came crashing down, shattering into a dozen pieces on the wooden floor.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Miss Parker growled, feeling a slow rise of panic from within her.  
  
"We need to get to another room Miss Parker." Jarod said, pulling her into the entrance hall.  
  
"I am not going any further until you tell what the hell is happening in this house." She hissed, yanking her hand from his.  
  
"I told you it is said to be haunted."  
  
"I thought you didn't believe in such things Jarod."  
  
"Well this past month I have seen and heard a few things that have changed my mind." Was all he could say be for the cold from the living room entered the hall in which they were standing. The compass in his hand went haywire and the thermal-scanner again eluded to another heat bearing form in the room.  
  
Miss Parker felt the hairs on her neck begin to stand on end sending a shivering sensation trickling down her spin. She grasped the diary tighter in her hand, as she suddenly felt a cold wind rush past her mingled with the faint sound of someone weeping. Her body shuddered as the heat of the room returned and the sound disappeared up the stairs. She stood dumbfounded then turned to look at Jarod. "I don't know about you Pez- head but I am getting the hell out of here." she hissed heading towards the door. Placing her hands around the cold metal handles she twisted and pulled, but the doors did not budge. She tugged and pulled again but to no avail the doors would not open. Turning to face Jarod, fear and anger burned in her eyes. "Open the damn door Jarod."  
  
Jarod could tell she was afraid and so he walked forward handing her the equipment he had in his hands. Once his hands where free he began to pulled and bang on the doors, but still they would not open. The sound of a thunderous laughter stilled his efforts. He turned to look at Miss Parker whose face was suddenly a milky white. The meters in her hand offering proof that they were once more not alone. Jarod grabbed her by the hand once more pulling her at a frenzied pace up the stairs.  
  
When the finally reached the third floor of the house, both were out of breath. Jarod released her hand and began to fumble with a light fixture on the wall. "We are trapped in a house with god knows what and you feel the need to fix the light." She scoffed, still attempting to catch her breath.  
  
Suddenly a panel of the wall moved to reveal a long, dark, narrow staircase. Jarod walked over to a small table that stood at the end of the hall. He lifted an old fashion oil lamp into his hands and came back to stand with Parker. Lighting the lamp, he moved to illuminate the passageway. Cob webs were draped from wall to wall and entangled along the hand rail. The stairs seemed to go on forever ending into some dark unknown abyss. Jarod reached for her hand, but she yanked it away. "You wanted to know the truth Miss Parker. Well I have reason to believe that we might find some up these stairs."  
  
She cocked her head to the side, running her hand threw her hair once more. Footsteps echoed up the staircase of the main house making her mind up for her. She took Jarod's out stretched hand and the two moved inside the the passage way. Pushing past cob webs and dust balls Jarod lead her up the narrow stairwell. As they neared the top, the faint sound of weeping they had heard in the entrance hall returned. Miss Parker stopped abruptly and looked up at Jarod.  
  
"It's all right." he whispered. Then pulled her hand until they were moving upward once more.  
  
At last there was a glimmer of light, that told them the end of the passageway was near. They climbed the remainder of the stairs until their faces where bathed in the light of the setting sun, that shone through a window in the room. Walking over to a table in the far corner, Jarod set the lamp down and turned to look at Miss Parker who still lingered in the doorway. Her face was pale with fear. Walking over to her, Jarod reached out to her. Looking up to meet his eyes, she yanked herself away from him and moved around him to enter the room.  
  
She moved around the room silently examining in the contents of the room. The furniture was once again from another time and place. A large, wooden canopy bed sat in the far corner. It's wooden rails draped with fine silk and lace that matched the aged white silk bedspread and pillows that lined the headboard. In the center of the bed sat a child's doll, it's silk gown spread in a perfect circle surrounding it. In the middle of the room there was a small couch and chair that encircled a small table where a vase of pink roses sat a top a yellowed lace doily. In the room opposite the bed sat a table and chairs draped with an aged lace table cloth. In the center of the table was a vase just like the one that adorned the coffee table only it was filled with pink forget-me-knots instead of roses. A vanity sat in another corner accompanied by a chair. The vanity top was dressed with bottles of perfume and and a sterling sliver Brush and comb set. There was a closet full of period clothes next to the vanity and a small wash closet next to the door they had entered through. A few aged photographs adorned the dresser next to the bed along with a worn and weathered looking teddy bear. Placing down the equipment , she had been cradling to her chest in their journey up the stairs, she looked to him once more. "Well care to shed a little light on the situation?' She asked waiting for an explanation.  
  
"Isabelle was your great-great grandfathers middle child. So that would make her your great-grand fathers older sister. She lived in the late 1800's. Local legend is that Isabelle fell in love with the stable man's eldest son. Daddy Parker disapproved of the union. He felt it would tarnish the Parker name if one of his heirs married a commoner. He had already arranged a marriage between her and the owner of the town bank. It's said that he offered to pay the young lover to disappear from his daughter's life. The young man refused the money. So Daddy Parker hired a carpenter to build this room just above the attic. Legend has it that he kept her locked away here in this very room."  
  
"Sounds like a something a Parker would do. I mean come on lock away your own daughter from the man she loves or burn her to death in the middle of the night. What's the difference as long as you have total control over her." Miss Parker whispered sadly, as she moved to sit on the couch. " So, what happened to her?"  
  
"Well no one really knows the whole story, only that she fell to her death on the night of her fathers annual Halloween masquerade ball. I found that diary hidden in a tree on the grounds yesterday. I haven't had a chance to read it yet." Jarod said walking over to sit beside her. As he walked a loose floorboard sprang up almost tripping him. Upon further investigation, He discovered it was a secret hiding place filled with someone's treasures. Reaching inside, he pulled out a stack of letters carefully bond with a pink silk ribbon, a silver chain that held a small heart shaped locket and rolled piece of parchment paper. With the items in hand, he got to his feet and joined Miss Parker on the couch. "Look these were hidden underneath the floor board."  
  
"They must be love letters to Isabelle from her forbidden love. She must have hidden them in the floor board to keep them from being discovered by her father. Do you think there is clue to what happened to them?"  
  
"Only one way to find out." Jarod said untying the ribbon. "I'm not sure what we will find, but I am learning that every stone unturned brings us one step closer to the truth."  
  
Miss Parker looked at him for a minute then carefully opened the book in her hands. A soft gust a wind seemed to come from no where turning the pages until suddenly and just as abruptly as it had started it stopped leaving the book one to a page marked June 21st 1885. "All right Isabelle lets see what secrets you hold." She whispered, as she began to read aloud from the weathered pages, pealing back the veil of time and taking them to another place. . . . . .  
  
June 21st 1885  
  
Summer on the bluff is beautiful. The trees are full and green and mama's garden makes the whole air itself smell like perfume. Papa returned today with good news. He finally found someone to help with the land. He said it is a family. I can't wait to meet them. I still have not made many friends since we moved from Scotland. It will be nice to have someone to talk to besides my brothers and mama. They are to arrive tomorrow afternoon,I await them with baited breath.  
  
June 22nd 1885  
  
The MacGregors arrived today. They seem very nice. They have five children. The eldest boy's name is Michael. He is breathtakingly beautiful, so tall and handsome. And his eyes so deep, dark and mysterious, I found myself immediately lost in them. He has a smile so bright it rivals the morning sun. I must have seemed a fool. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him nor was I able to wipe the schoolgirl smile from my lips. I hope father didn't notice he'd be dreadfully angry. I have to see him again, perhaps I can sneak away after dinner and make sure they are settled.  
  
Turning the page, Miss Parker continued to read aloud, as Jarod began to shuffle through the letters in his hand.  
  
June 25th 1885  
  
Father left on business today . He'll be in Blue Cove for two weeks and Mama is off at a social gather in town till tomorrow afternoon. The MacGregors are going to watch over myself and the boys until their return. At last I might be able to see Michael again. Father has been hovering and I haven't had a chance to see him since our first meeting the night he arrived. He must think I am such a child. I have sat in my window these last three nights watching him work in Mama's garden. He is so handsome. For the first time in my life I can actually feel my heart beating beneath my breast. I wonder, Is it possible to love a man you don't know?  
  
June 27th 1885  
  
These past two days have gone by in a blur. Mama was held over in town and I was given an extra day with the MacGregors. Michael joined me on a walk after supper on the first night. I was intoxicated by the closeness of his body to mine as we walked among the apple trees in the orchard. His deep , teddy bear eyes seemed to glimmer in the early evening sun and I found myself once again speechless just by looking into them. He shared with me his upset that his family had moved yet again and how he missed his studies at the university. It seems his family has fallen on hard times and he left behind his studies to help them. As we walked among the cherry blossoms , he took my hand to help me over the puddle from the evenings watering, I was filled with the strangest sensation like a million butterflies filled my belly and were swirling about. I could no longer speak and found myself simply nodding as he continued with his tale.  
  
Yesterday we spent the day in the garden. He worked as I read to him out of one of Mama's books of poetry. I think he is the smartest man I have ever met and I worry that his longing to return to his studies will take him from us before I've had a chance to know him. After supper last night we took another walk, this time along the edge of the bluff. It must have been the sea air, all I could think of was what his lips would feel like on mine. It was difficult to control the urge that grew within me to lean over and kiss him. Mama says a lady never makes the first move. She is to be demure and delicate. A thing of beauty to be worshiped and cared for.  
  
He wrote me a letter, I found it tied to a bundle of flowers on the garden table this morning. I mustn't let Mama know , I will read it after supper.  
  
"I think I found that letter." Jarod said pulling the top letter off the pile. Carefully unfolding the aged and warn piece of parchment he began to read the words aloud.  
  
Dearest Isabelle,  
  
You have been a constant thought in my mind since you returned to the main house last eve. I had a lovely time on our walk through the grounds these past nights. Your company was indeed a welcome distraction from my loneliness. I know that your father disapproves of a friendship between us but my heart aches to think that I might not spend another moment just talking with you. I beg that you meet me under the maple tree after supper this evening. If you do not show I will understand, my heart shall miss the beauty of your delicate presence but I shall understand. I await your answer with baited breath.  
  
Sincerely, Michael  
  
As Jarod finished the letter, Miss Parker resumed reading from the diary.  
  
July 4th 1885  
  
It has been nearly a week since I met Michael under the maple tree on the far side of the grounds. We have met every night after supper since. Each time I am awed by his seemingly infinite wisdom. For a man who has never traveled aboard he seems to know about more faraway places than I can even imagined truly existed. He has become a trusted friend in this short time and every moment we spend together I can feel my heart grow fonder. Father is still away and I feel guilty for everyday I find myself grateful for this fact. But I know that he would never approve of my friendship with Michael.  
  
July 15th 1885  
  
Father returns home tomorrow and my heart is a well of sadness for I know that I will be unable to see my Michael . In these past weeks, He has captured my heart. I shall miss our late night walks along the cliffs. But I think it is our talks I shall miss the most. When he speaks it is as if his words entangle themselves around my heart. How will I live with out the sweetness of his voice each eve? I hope he understands why I must keep my distance. I shudder to think what father would do to us both if he knew of our friendship. It is better this way , maybe if I keep telling myself this, my heartache will subside.  
  
July 30th 1885  
  
It's been nearly two weeks since I was last alone with Michael. I have tried to find excuses to see him, but father always intervenes making the task all but impossible. All I can do is watch him from the window of my room as he works in the garden below. I wonder if he misses me as I miss him. I wonder if I fill his dreams as he fills mine each night I lay my head to rest. Alas will I ever feel the softness of his lips pressed with mine under the basking cast of the moonlight.  
  
"He must have written her this letter about then." Jarod interrupted, then began to read from the parchment in his hand  
  
My dearest Belle,  
  
It has been so long since I heard the sweetness of your voice. My heart aches without your presence. I wonder often , how I ever lived without knowing you. I dream at night about the softness of your voice in laughter. Only to have my heart broken when dawn comes and I must live another day without it. I miss you my sweet Belle. I shall think of you as I walk among the cherry blossoms this evening. I shall be wishing you walked beside me. Perhaps one day you will, until that day I shall simply rely on my dreams to see you .  
  
Sincerely, Michael  
  
"It's horrible to watch the person you love from a distance and know. . " Miss Parker began but caught herself and stopped. "It must have been terrible for them." Jarod, who had caught, what Sydney would call a Freudian slip, smiled.  
  
"I wouldn't worry Miss Parker. The heart can not be denied forever. Keep reading."  
  
She resisted the urge to look at him and instead brought her eyes back to the book. She continued reading. . .  
  
August 3rd 1885  
  
Michael and I have arranged a secret meeting tonight under our tree. I hope I can get past Father in the study. My heart is filled with such joy to know that in just a few hours I will be near him.  
  
August 4th 1885  
  
Last night was like a dream, I met Michael under the maple tree after father had retired to the study to work. He looked so handsome standing in the glow of the setting sun. As I walked towards him I feared my heart would leap with joy from my very breast. I was intoxicated by the sweet aroma of him as it was carried to my nose on a wave of sea air. Coming to stand in front of him, I asked if he had missed me then waited not breathing for his reply. His face spread into this sparking smile as he leaned in towards me and whispered "How can I miss you when you are never far from my mind?" I giggled in response probably a childish thing to do but I did it just the same. He pulled from his back a bouquet of pink Forget-ME-Knots and I blushed as I took them. Deciding then and there they were to be my new favorite flower. We went on to talk till the sun had sank deep into the depths of the ocean but still it felt like we had just arrived when it was time from him to go. I waited praying for the kiss to come, but instead he leaned forward brushing his soft lips tenderly across my cool cheek warming my entire body instantly before he scurried off. His lips they are soft , it was all I could think as I came back to bed.  
  
August 10th 1885  
  
Michael and I have met each night for the last week. I am growing a bit worried that father will catch us soon. He seems a bit grumpier than usual and I am a bit fearful when he gets this way. But my heart is in conflict with my head. My head knows that I put both our lives in danger as I go to him each night but my heart it will not let me stay away. How can I deny my heart?  
  
August 11th 1885  
  
Father and Mother left this morning for town. At last I was able to walk with Michael amongst the sun bathed hours of afternoon. We met in the garden just after breakfast. It amazes me still how handsome he is. He brought a picnic lunch for us to share. As he reached for my hand, I could feel all the fear within me diminish. He lead me to a blanket he had placed on the edge of the bluff and we spent the day bathing in the warmth of the sun overlooking the ocean. He had brought with him his favorite book "Romeo and Juliet" and read to me from it after we finished our lunch this afternoon. His deep voice is entrancing. I could have listened to him forever. When he finished his passage I asked him why it was he enjoyed such a hopeless tragedy. He told me that love is never hopeless only hopeful. That was when it happened, the moment of my life that I shall remember always. He placed the book down on the ground and leaned over to me. His teddy bear eyes sparkling in a way I have never seen , I was pulled into them and felt myself inching forward as well. He brought his hand to my face, cradling my cheek in his palm. The butterflies that came so often in his presence returned fluttering within my belly. His tan face bathed in the glow of the setting sun , I watched both anxious and afraid , as he moved closer to me still. That was when he said it a whisper carried to me on a late summer breeze. " I have fallen in love with you Belle." I was awed by the profoundness of his hearts confession and whispered those same words in return. He smiled and I knew it was going to happen I could read it in his eyes. This was it the moment I had dreamed of since the first day I looked into his big beautiful brown eyes. I held my breath waiting as he inched slowly towards my lips with is own. My heart pounding so loud I wondered it he could hear it as well. Then at last in one tender brush of his lips my dreams were reality. The kiss was better than I could have imagined soft and tender and had I not known better I would have sworn I could feel his heart beating within his lips as they pressed to mine. We seemed to linger there forever our lips then bodies embraced together and I hoped it would always be as it was in that moment. As night fell the sky was bathed in an endless pattern of stars, He looked up and pointed to the brightest in the sky telling me it was ours, a shining reminder of our love etched in the heavens above. This night shall live in my heart always. . . my first kiss and the love of the boy who gave it to me.  
  
As Miss Parker grew silent, Jarod began to read from the letter in his hand.  
  
My darling Belle.  
  
It has been but hours since my lips brushed with yours and my heart aches in your absence. I await the day when you no longer have to leave my arms and return to you father's house. Some day my love we shall be free to love without caution. Someday we shall walk arm and arm through onlookers and know we are safe from all scrutiny. Know that even if we can not be together that we are never apart for I carry a piece of you with me always. It is tucked safely within the confines of my heart safe from those who would forbid our love Know that until I can hold you in my arms again I will hold you hold you in dreams.  
  
All My Love Forever, Michael  
  
As Jarod finished reading the letter, the room grew colder. A soft whispering echo of tears washed over the room. Jarod turned to Miss Parker in time to see her body shudder from the cold. He immediately slid his the leather jacket down his arms. Reaching over, he gently draped it over her shivering shoulders. She was instantly intoxicated by the sweet, sexy aroma of his cologne, that seemed to be almost woven into the jacket itself. Subconsciously, she pushed her arms down the sleeves and pulled the jacker tighter around her body. She looked up whispering a soft, almost unheard, thank you before she continued reading.  
  
August 23rd 1885  
  
Michael sent me on a scavenger hunt today. Leading me from clue to clue until at last I was rewarded with my treasure hidden inside our Maple tree. It was beautiful a small box wrapped in a small piece of his old shirt. My fingers fumbled unwrapping it. Inside the box was a beautiful silver heart shaped locket. Upon opening it I found he had placed our pictures inside. I was overcome with tears. It truly is the most wonderful gift I have ever received. As I turned it locket over in my hand I noticed he had etched our initials on the back. He wiped my tears with his hands and kissed me, whispering as he pulled away that I now held his heart in my hands.  
  
  
  
September 1st 1885  
  
As summer comes to a quiet end , I recall the imagines that are written in my memory forever. Late night walks cradled in Michael's arms, dancing in the garden beneath a star filled sky, stolen moments and kisses of our sweet but forbidden love. I know that he is growing restless here and wishes to return to his studies. He's asked me to go with him. I have hope at last that I may be free from this house. Although I love and will miss my family I am anxious to start a life and family of my own. I know father will never approve of our love but it is Michael's hope and mine that he come to see that there are not other loves for either of us.  
  
The ink on the next page was smudged in the form of perfect tear drops. Parker touched each spot carefully brushing her fingers across the smudges feeling the agony of the words beneath them as she read.  
  
September 3rd 1885  
  
It has been two days since Father crushed my plans to leave with Michael. I will never forget the rage on his face when he found us kissing goodbye in the garden. He is being unreasonable and refuses to listen to me. He has forbid me to see Michael again and has threatened that if I disobey him he will kill us both. I have never been as afraid for my life as I am now.  
  
September 15th 1885  
  
It has been two weeks since I felt the safety of Michael's arms around me. I pray that he knows I still love him. My life in the house has been unbearable. Father watches over me like a hunter of his prey. I am allowed to go no where by myself. I feel like a prisoner in my own home. How can they say they love me and keep me from the one person who makes me happy?  
  
  
  
Miss Parker grew silent still entranced by the tear drop smudges on the page before her. Jarod took his cue and began to read the next letter on the pile, he held in his hands.  
  
My Darling Belle,  
  
These past weeks I have been away from you have been torture. I long to feel the softness of your body in my arms again and the sweetness of your lips upon mine. Each night I close my eyes praying that when the dawn comes this will have all been a horrible dream and I will find you lying next to me. But with each sunrise my heart breaks , as I discover you are still a prisoner of your fathers love. Fear not my angel for everyday I am looking for a way to end this torture. I will find a way to free us both from this hell our hearts now reside in. I beg of the not to lose hope in our future for without hope we have nothing. Your father may keep apart our bodies but our hearts shall always be as one. Look for me in your dreams my love I shall be waiting for you there. Remember always that the even though we can't not be together we shall never ever be apart.  
  
Yours Forever and always, Michael  
  
" It sounds as if he loved her very much." Jarod whispered as he finished reading.  
  
"How could a man deny his daughter of a man who loved her so much?" Parker said quietly, blinking the tears that had filled her eyes.  
  
"Ask your father." Jarod said bitterly, looking away from her, unable to bare to what he would see in her eyes at his confession.  
  
She wanted to say something in return but knew nothing she would say would change the truth, that Jarod was right. So instead she turned the page of the diary and continued to read.  
  
October 3rd 1885  
  
As I sat today perched in the window, I overheard father telling the MacGergors that I have left to marry Lord Winston In Blue Cove. The pain on Michael's face will haunt me forever. I wanted to go to him, to wrap my arms around him and tell him of the love that still burns undaunted inside my heart. I cried out to him but my voice was carried away on a salty ocean breeze It has been nearly a month since I have spoken with Michael. My heartbreaks with each day that passes. I cry myself to sleep each night and just when I think there are no tears left in my swollen eyes, I feel them come again. Father came today with news. . . He has made arrangements for me to wed the owner of the bank in Blue Cove. How can I marry a man when my heart is betrothed to another? I must get to Michael. I will wait until the hour is late and I am sure father and mother have drifted off to sleep. Then I shall sneak out to see him under the veil of the midnight moon. I pray that the saints are with me this eve.  
  
October 4th 1885  
  
Last night , long before I had the chance to leave , Father came to me. It was as if he knew I had planed to go. He told me that Michael never loved me and the proof was in the fact that he was to wed another. My heart tells me it is a lie, one of many my father has told, but my head it knows not what to believe. I begged him to let me go to Michael, but he refused . Angry at me for asking , he locked me in the attic tower. Now I truly am a prisoner. My only contact with the world outside is a small window that faces the garden and cliffs below. I could not get to Michael and fear that he will never know that I tried. My greatest fear is that he will never know of my love for him and that I shall remain forever a prisoner of this house. Allowed only to watch the world outside and never to be a part of it.  
  
October 10th 1885  
  
As I sat in the window today watching the colored leaves being carried across the blue autumn sky, my mind wondered to the letter my mother brought to me today. My heart aches to think of words written on this page crumpled in my hand. What I was sure was a lie was in fact the truth Michael told me himself that he is to wed another. He said there are things that I do not understand, that he has no choice. I want to believe him, to believe that he still loves me but to see those words broke my heart. How can he give another his name? How can he throw away our dreams? The pain that grows inside me is like I have never felt before and I wonder if it is possible to die of a broken heart.  
  
  
  
"This must be the letter." Jarod said pulling a warn rumpled piece of parchment from the pile. Smoothing it with his fingers he began to read. . .  
  
My Darling Belle.  
  
It breaks my heart to write these words but I feel that I must be the one to tell you . My parents told me once that the truth shall set you free and I am praying they were right. There have been things Belle that you or I will never understand. Things that have lead me to make choices I thought I would never have to make. Please understand that I had no choice in what I am to tell you . Due to circumstances beyond my control and to protect my family, this was the only way. It is with a heavy heart that I must tell you I am to wed another. But know my dear sweet Isabelle that it is only my name she shall have for my heart will always belong to you. I know this must hurt you so and I am sorry to have to tell you this way but I felt it only fair that you should know the truth from me and no other. Your father tells me you are reluctant to wed Lord Winston, I hope that you will find love in his home and it shall free you from your fathers house. Please go on with your wedding for it would seem our love was not meant to be after all. Go forth sweet love and find happiness. The happiness I wanted to give you . Know that I will always remember our time together it will be with me wherever I go. I know that you may not believe me now but I hope that someday you will see I loved you Isabelle more than you will ever know. I wish you joy and happiness but above all this I wish you love. I will always love you.  
  
Always and forever, Michael  
  
The room grew colder once again and suddenly the window blew open sending both Miss Parker and Jarod jumping to their feet. Jarod darted over and reached to pull the window closed It was then he saw the body lying on the rocks below. Instinct made him call to Parker to look as well. Hearing the terror in his voice, she ran to his side and looked in the direction he was pointing.  
  
"Afraid of heights?" she asked as she pulled back to look at him.  
  
"Didn't you see her?" Jarod gasped.  
  
"See who?"  
  
"The girl who was lying on the rocks below. She was in a ball gown and blood, blood was everywhere. Didn't you see her?"  
  
"There is no one there Jarod. Look for yourself." Parker said, motioning to the window.  
  
Jarod reluctantly stepped back to the window and looked down. "I swear she was there. I swear she was."  
  
"Well whatever it was it's gone now." Parker said, walking back towards the couch. "Do you hear that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It sounds like someone is crying." She said walking over to the far corner of the room. Suddenly her body began to shudder from the cold and it felt as if a body passed threw her own. Terrified she stood, her eyes fixed on the wall behind her.  
  
"Miss Parker?" Jarod said, gently placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Surprised, she turned around throwing a punch and landing it square on his cheekbone, sending him tumbling backwards.  
  
"Ouch." He grumbled massaging his face, as he got to his feet. "What was that for?"  
  
"Well although I can think of a million reasons why you deserve it, I didn't mean to hit you. You surprised me."  
  
"Do you always lead with a punch when some surprises you?' he teased.  
  
"Did you forget who I work for? I find most surprises unwelcome." She said walking over to admire her work. "That is gonna be a nasty bruise." she said, reaching up to touch his cheek. The touch of her hand seemed to send a volt of electricity between them, overcome she yanked her hand quickly away. "We'd better get back to reading."  
  
Jarod smiled knowing she had felt whatever it was that passed between them as well. He rubbed his cheek once more and went to sit beside her.  
  
October 20th 1885  
  
As I sit in my room watching the minutes turn to hours and the hours to days, I wonder if this hell will ever end or if I shall remain a prisoner of this house forever. I see no one but father and when she came sneak up the stairs unnoticed mother has come. She has told me of the world and brought me some books to read. I know she is afraid of him and I told her so. Each time she comes she begs me to remain passive and not to try and escape again. I can see the fear in her eyes, she fears for my life. I so often wonder how it is she could have married him. She told me once that he was not always the monster he is today. I wonder what could have changed a man so drastically that he would lock his own child away from the world. Today Mother came again it filled my heart to know she loves me enough to risk her own safety just to spend a few moments with me.  
  
Father has planed to hold the annual Masquerade Ball on the 31st of the month. This is where I am to at last to meet Lord Winston. We are to wed on November 4th. Just to think of it causes the tears to fill my eyes. Although I know I shall have no choice in this matter, I wonder how it is I can marry a man twice my age whom I do not love. Father cares not if love him , but only that our union will bring with it more money and power to the Parker name. I see now he can no longer see beyond his greed and find myself crying for him as well for a man lost in greed shall in the end have nothing.  
  
It has been so long since I have last seen Michael and I wonder if he has forgotten about me as father claims. If I could just talk to him just for a moment if only to say goodbye and to tell him that he was wrong that our love was meant to be. I want him to know that as he I carry him with me and I know that no matter where my life leads me he will always be the best part of me.  
  
October 27th 1885  
  
Mother came to me today and brought me the dress I am to wear to the ball. As soon as my eyes fell upon it I recognized who I was to be. . Juliet. Tears filled my eyes as I realized at long last that my mother knew and understood. She smiled at me and took me in her arms. She held me tighter than she ever had before and it was not until she left that I understood why. She kissed my cheek as she released me then pulled a box from under the gown and handed it to me. As she turned to go she looked back one last time with tears in her eyes and told me to always follow my heart that it will never lead me astray. I watched as she disappeared down the stairs knowing what great courage she must have had to give me such a gift. When she was gone from sight , I opened the box to find my locket , a sketch, a letter and a large sum of money. As I read the letter I began to understand and my heart was filled with great joy that at last perhaps my dreams would come true after all.  
  
"This letter is from her mother." Jarod said handing the letter in his hand to Parker, who began to read it aloud.  
  
My sweet Angel,  
  
I love you with all my heart and know now that you need to be free. I found these items in the maple tree in the garden and it was then that I truly began to understand. True love can not be diminished by hatred . It is only in love that we find freedom of our fears and it was in my love for you that I found the strength to set you free. Forgive a foolish woman, I was afraid for you life and never saw that without Michael you no longer had one. I see now that it is not who you are that makes you suitable but how you love. When I saw this sketch Michael had drawn of you ,I finally understood just how he loved you and I knew I could no longer be apart of the madness that kept you apart. At the ball my sweet angel you must look for your love , he will be safe under the disguise of his mask. You must find him and disappear before the unmasking at midnight. If you are late all will be lost . God's speed my child.  
  
Love Always, Mama  
  
Jarod unrolled the parchment paper in his hand, it was a sketch of a woman dressed as Juliet. "This must be Isabelle." He said handing the paper to Parker.  
  
"She was beautiful." Parker said quietly, running her hand over the sketch. "There is only one entry left dated the 31st of October."  
  
October 31st 1885  
  
As I stand before the mirror admiring my disguise, my heart swells with hope that soon I might be in my lovers arms . At long last this Juliet shall have her Romeo again. My only regret is that I can not save my mother as well. If my fathers learns of her betrayal I have no doubt he will end her life. She is the most courageous woman I have ever met and I pray that someday she have the same chance at freedom she has given me. The hour grows late and my love awaits. I will go to him and tell him of my father's lies. I can only pray it is not to late, that at long last the truth shall set us free and our future will begin. The sound of footsteps on the stairs means that father comes for me, the game begins.  
  
"Do you think she talked to him before she died?" Miss Parker asked.  
  
The thunderous echoing sound of footsteps in the passageway filled the room. Miss Parker had just looked at Jarod when a sudden gust of wind, that seemed to come from no where, breezed across the room flinging the door open. Jarod protectively pulled Parker into his arms as the room grew unbearably colder. The pages of the diary, in Miss Parker 's hands began to flipped until at last the book slammed shut. It was suddenly ripped from her finger tips and sent sailing across the room and under the bed. She watched horrified as the letters followed until all that was left was the locket still held firmly in Jarod's hand.  
  
The soft weeping sound they had heard off and on all night returned and seemed to float out the door and down the stairs. The footsteps could be heard again only this time the seemed to be leaving the room. As both sounds grew faint the door slammed shut again and warmth once again filled the room. Miss Parker , suddenly aware that she was in Jarod's arms still, yanked herself free.  
  
"Do you hear that?" she asked moving over to the door. With a trembling hand she reached down and turned the knob. As she pulled the door open the room was filled with the sound of a clock striking seven.  
  
Jarod put the locket in his pocket and moved to stand beside her. The sound of voices seemed to fill the house and music began to play. He moved cautiously in front of Parker readying himself for anything that might happen. The candles that lined the wall of the stairwell began to ignite one at a time until at last the stairwell was a glow with warm soft light. Without saying a word, he grabbed Parker's hand and lead her down the stairs.  
  
Reaching the bottom of the steps they followed the sound of footsteps out into the hall. The sun had set leaving the house cloaked in darkness. Jarod could feel Miss Parker's grip tighten on his as the candles in the passageway blew out taking their only source of light.  
  
"It's all right. I won't let anything happen to you." He said softly.  
  
"I don't need you to protect me." she bit out pulling her hand from his grasp and moving away from him into the darkness.  
  
"Parker now is not the time to play this little game of ours." Jarod growled annoyed as he ran to catch up with her.  
  
"Ouch!" She shirked banging her hip on something in the darkness. "All right genius find us some light."  
  
As if by the command of her voice, the candle torches that lined the hallway began to ignite slowly filling the hall with a soft glow. She was about to make a smart remark when she saw a figure disappear into a room in the distance. Without a word to Jarod she began to make her way towards the same room. "Looks like we aren't as alone as you wanted me to believe Wonder-boy." she huffed. When Jarod didn't answer, she turned to see what he was doing only to find he was gone. Her eye caught sight of a shadow moving up ahead of her and she turned abruptly to face it. The hall was empty. She pulled the gun from it's holster on her back and moved cautiously down the hall.  
  
Reaching the room, she kicked the door open hoping to surprise whoever had gone inside. She was greeted by blackness and stepped back out into the hall to grab torch light off the wall. Then stepped cautiously back into the room. The room appeared to be another study. She moved over to the desk where an oil lamp sat. Placing her gun down, she used the torch in her hand to light the lamp. The window opened suddenly letting in a bone chilling breeze that extinguished the torch in her hand. Pulling Jarod's coat around her, she placed the unlit torch on the desk and walked over to the window to pull the pains closed. Feeling like someone was standing behind her, she turned ready to give Jarod a piece of her mind. Instead of Jarod, she found herself staring at another painting, the face shadowed. She walked over and grabbed the lamp lifting it to illuminate the painting fully. When able to see it clearly, she gasped reading the small gold plaque at the bottom of the painting. "Robert Parker." "Well I can finally see where Lyle gets his stunning looks and lovely personality from." She whispered to herself.  
  
Another breeze blew through the room reminding her that the window was still open. Shivering she turned her attention back to closing the window but when she turned to face it she found it was already closed. She could feel her body begin to tremble and scolded herself for being afraid. Just when she had convinced herself that everything was fine and her mind was playing tricks on her she saw a man in the doorway.  
  
  
  
  
  
| | | | | |  
  
| | | | | |  
  
| | | | | | | | 


	3. A Moment Like This

This is my response to Laura's Halloween Challenge on 9/25 and 10/14  
  
  
  
Title: Mystic Voices  
  
Author: Aldysgal aka Tiffany  
  
Rating PG13  
  
Keywords, JMPR, angst, romance, drama  
  
Timeline: After Island of the Haunted  
  
Summery: Sometimes the present is simply a reflection of the past.  
  
Permission to Archive: Granted (just please let me know where)  
  
Disclaimer: see part one please  
  
Authors note: Thank you Nancy for betaing for me! The is a continuation please read part one "Return to Angel's Bluff" first or you'll be lost. The song used in the end of chapter three is "A Moment Like this." by Kelly Clarkston  
  
  
  
Mystic Voices  
  
Chapter three: "A Moment Like This"  
  
By Aldsygal  
  
Rated PG13  
  
Angel's Bluff (7:00pm)  
  
Just when she had convinced herself that everything was fine and her mind was playing tricks on her, she saw a man in the doorway.  
  
"Jarod, you scared the hell out of me!" Miss Parker barked, putting her hand over her heart in an effort to slow it's beating. He seemed to be unresponsive, as if he didn't see or hear her, witch only pissed her off all the more. As she drew closer to him, she couldn't help but to notice he was dressed differently and the ice queen within her couldn't resist a comment. "Oh are we wearing tights now?"  
  
He seemed to be ignoring her completely which sent her reeling. She was just about to grab him when a loud crashing sound came from behind her. She turned on her heels just in time to dodge a book flying across the room at her. Scrambling to her feet, she brought her eyes to the doorway only to find it empty. She could hear the faint sounds of footsteps running towards her down the hall and took a deep breath as she stepped out to see who or what was approaching.  
  
"Miss Parker, are you all right?" Jarod asked concerned , as he reached her.  
  
"Yeah no thanks to you ." She snipped.  
  
"I am sorry. I forgot the tools upstairs and went back to get them just in case." he showed her the Electromagnetic field detector and Thermal-scanner in his hand. "I tried to tell you but you seemed so determined with what you were doing I just figured I would run and be back before you even noticed it was gone."  
  
"So then you decided to scare the hell out me? I mean you could have at least announced yourself, instead of just standing there." She growled annoyed.  
  
"Standing where?' Jarod asked confused.  
  
"God, you are getting on my last nerve here Jarod! Don't play innocent, I saw you in the doorway."  
  
"Are you sure your okay?" Jarod stepped forward, concern in his eyes. "I 've been upstairs for the past twenty minutes, Parker. I have no idea who or what you saw, but it wasn't me. Honestly I've been upstairs this whole time."  
  
"Right and I'm a virgin." She hissed. "Cut the crap Jarod. This little wild goose chase is getting tiresome. But even I have to admit the picture of Lyle in the study was a nice touch. Not to mention the tights."  
  
" Tights? Parker, I don't know anything about a picture of Lyle and I did not make all of this up just to scare you. Besides it is impossible to make this equipment work like that way. What ever is happening in this house is real and I'm in no way in control of it."  
  
She didn't say anything but instead became deeply engrossed in his current attire. She was attempting to wrap her mind around the fact that he was back in his clothes from earlier. She shook her head, raising her eyes to look at his. She was immediately lost in the deep brown puddles. She knew he was telling the truth, alas a new dilemma arose. If Jarod wasn't the one in the doorway then who was. The slamming of a door jerked her from his gaze and back to reality. "Come with me." She ordered turning back to enter the study.  
  
A misty white smoke began to swirl around them and the cackling sound of laughter filled the hallway. Miss Parker could feel the tingling of her own skin and swallowed deeply in an effort to control what was happening to her. The mist seemed to move and before their eyes for just an instant a figure formed smirking at them before once again dissipating into the air.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Miss Parker asked dumbfounded.  
  
"Well I believe that would have been an an apparition of some sort. So the question is not what was that but who was that?" Jarod said calmly pulling out his tools, to read the hall. Watching the thermal-scanner, He groaned and turned on the electromagnetic field detector. "Well who ever it was they are gone but I am still detecting disturbances in the electromagnetic field."  
  
"Care to break that down Barney style?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Well a thermal scanner detects temperature drops. See when I hold this up to you the image on the screen appears as a red blurb showing me that you are a heat giving source unlike the other items in the hall. Well for some reason,unknown to most paranormal investigators,apparitions also seem to hold some kind of heat bearing or cold bearing elements. The theory is that evil or should I say aggressive entities give off heat like the living where as peaceful entities appear a distinctive blue. Apparitions or ghosts as most people call them also give off an electromagnetic charge that can be registered on this meter. Everyone has an electromagnetic charge but that in living subjects is different of those that have died."  
  
"Great so you are telling me that once again I am seeing dead people? My life is a Stephen King novel." She quipped tossing her hands up in the air.  
  
Jarod looked at her confused but before he could question who Stephen King was she grabbed his shirt and pulled him into the study.  
  
"Well don't just stand there Wonder-boy." She snapped, pulling open drawers of the desk. "Start looking."  
  
"What are we looking for?"  
  
"The reason this house seems to want to keep us here or the reason it keeps trying to kill us, whatever we stumble upon first."  
  
The window blew open again, a breeze entered the room and seemed to revolve around them in a tornado like funnel. The sweet smell of flowers filled the room coating the air with it's perfume. Jarod walked over to the window, looking down he discovered a garden nuzzled among large stone pillars. Standing along side a row of Forget-Me-Knots, he could see the outline of a woman. He was just about to call out to her when the window slammed closed nearly shattering in the process. He tried to push it open again, shivering from the new cold that encircled him.  
  
The thermal-scanner in his hand began to illuminate two soft red forms, One across the room where Miss Parker still stood at the desk, and another that seemed to be standing just inches from him. He could feel his heart begin to race as he lifted his eyes from the small screen and directed them to the area the heat seemed to come from. For just a moment he could see the outline of a man but as he leaned closer to investigate it further it vanished taking the cold with it.  
  
"Earth to Jarod." Miss Parker quipped, moving over to him and reaching out to touch his shoulder. Surprised, he jumped away from her. "Down Wonder- boy it's just me."  
  
"Did you see that?" He asked exasperated.  
  
"See what?" She questioned looking around the room.  
  
"Never-mind. Did you find anything?"  
  
"I'm not sure. This was in the top drawer but I'm not sure what it opens." She said holding up a gold key.  
  
Jarod took the key from her hand and examined it. The sound of music filled the hall, distracting him and he moved over to the door to listen. The soft rhythms seemed to pull him into the hall. As if entranced, he began to walk down the hallway with Parker on his heels. "Sounds like it is coming from the living room." He said softly. Just as in the hall, the candle torches that lined the walls along the stairwell began to glow, as they began to descend down the steps. The closer they got to the bottom floor the louder the music became.  
  
When they finally reached the landing, they could see the radiant glow of the living room. Shadows danced along the wall inside the room. Laughter and conversations filled the air, drawing them closer. As they reached the arch of the doorway, they found themselves in an empty room.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Parker gasped unbelieving. She moved into the room and began to look around. Everything appeared to be as it had been the last time they had been there with one difference, the oil lamps and fireplace where a blaze. Walking over to the fireplace, she stood allowing her trembling body to soak in it's warmth. "Okay genius what now?"  
  
Jarod looked at her dumbfounded, then down at the equipment in his hand, which was telling him quiet bluntly that they were not alone in the room. The thermal-scanner showed a room full of red and blue forms not to mention the fire and oil lamps flames. The electromagnetic field detector swung off the odometer, eluding that there was an abundance of disturbances as well. The most disturbing for him at the moment was the large red mass that seemed to be lurking over Parker. He looked up at her again a note of fear in his eye.  
  
"You okay Pez-head?" She asked moving towards him when she noticed the look on his face. "You don't look so good."  
  
Jarod watched awed as the red mass seemed to glow brighter in it's intensity with each step she took towards him. Horrified he watched as it burst forward crashing into her and sending her tumbling towards the corner of the couch beside him. Instinct seemed to take over as his leg jerked upward kicking the couch back a few inches. Then he watched as she crashed to the floor. Extending her hands to catch her, he took hold of her arms and pulled her to her feet. "Are you all right?" He asked concerned, looking her over.  
  
"Okay care to explain what the hell just happened?" She grumbled adjusting the hem of her skirt as she regained her blance.  
  
"We're not alone." Jarod said quietly, once again bringing his attention to the instruments in his hand.  
  
"No, shit Sherlock." She scoffed. "But the question is who the hell is here with us." She took the gun from her holster.  
  
"I don't think you can shot a ghost." Jarod teased. "Lets go take a look around the rest of the house."  
  
"Great we're in a house full of ghosts who apparently want to kill me and you want to play Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys."  
  
"Nancy who?" Jarod looked confused.  
  
"Oh forget it!"She threw her hands up again in defeat.  
  
"Would you rather we just sit here and wait for the next shoe to drop?" Jarod growled back frustrated.  
  
Suddenly the fire and oil lamps blew out bringing a veil of darkness over the room. Panicked filled Jarod as he watched helplessly as the room was once again filled with red masses. He stumbled forward using his hands to feel his way to Parker. When at last he felt a soft body he sighed with relief. "You okay?"  
  
"Just dandy." A strange woman's voice answered. "But if you would kindly remove your hand from my bosom."  
  
Jarod jerked his hand back, as he could feel the warmth of his blushing cheeks. "I'm terribly sorry. I thought you were someone else." Jarod murmured embarrassed as the room was once again a glow and he found himself staring at a young woman, holding a mask over her eyes and dressed rather oddly.  
  
"And quiet a lucky woman she is." The girl smiled. "I hate to be rude, but who are you suppose to be?"  
  
Jarod looked around the room. It was filled with dozens of people dressed in elaborate costumes all holding sticks that where attached to the masks covering the majority of there faces. Then he looked down to find himself still dressed in jeans and his navy cotton button up shirt. "I um. . um. . ."  
  
"He was just about to change." another voice said from behind him. "Right this way Mr. MacGregor. Your costume is in the changing room.."  
  
Jarod turned to find himself face to face with another young woman, she was dressed in a costume as well. "I'm sorry you must have me confused with someone else. I'm just looking for my friend. She's tall, dark brown hair, legs that go on forever. Has an attitude. Have you seen her?"  
  
"Oh yes. Mother took her to the changing room a few minutes ago. Once you're changed I will be happy to take you to her." She said leading him towards the door. As they moved across the floor, her mask fell for just a moment revealing her face.  
  
"Isabelle?" Jarod questioned, recognizing her from the photographs around the house. She simply nodded placing a finger to her lips to quiet him.  
  
"Please, a we must go quickly before Father finds you." She warned yanking him out into the hall.  
  
"The woman I came with, are you sure she's all right?" Jarod hesitated.  
  
"She is safe for now. Come on we need to hurry, time is fleeting and father is due back down at any moment."  
  
"What do you mean safe for now?" Jarod stared at her intently, fear overcast in his eyes. "Who wants to harm her?"  
  
"Please. I will explain but we need to get you into a costume before father comes down from his office." She pulled him into a room off the main hallway and closed the door. Then walking over to the closet she pulled a costume out and handed it to him. "You can change behind the screen." She pointed to a changing screen in the corner.  
  
Jarod looked at the clothes in his hand. "Before I do anything I want to know where Miss Parker is. And why you called me Mr. MacGregor?"  
  
"I knew you were a MacGregor as soon as I saw those big brown eyes of yours." Isabelle said softly, as she studied his face. "You look so much like Michael's father and a bit like Michael too. Besides you and your companion have been the only visitors that have been able to see us in a 120 years. I just kind of assumed you were somehow connected to us. You are a MacGregor aren't you?"  
  
"I'm not sure who I am." Jarod said looking at her in disbelief still.  
  
"It's the curse. It has spread through every generation." Isabelle exclaimed quietly. "Greed, anger, and loss, that is all we Parkers are destined for and My love brought it to Michael's family as well. My love was poison to him. It's no wonder he turned to another." Tears rolled down her checks. "Your friend, she is a Parker isn't she?"  
  
"Yes, she is the great granddaughter of your youngest brother." Jarod studied the costume in his hands. "I am to be Anthony?"  
  
"Yes and your companion is to be Cleopatra. Mother thought they would be fitting." Isabelle smiled, "I'll leave you to change."  
  
"What makes you think we are star crossed lovers?" Jarod questioned.  
  
"I saw the way you looked at her in the attic."  
  
"And what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"The eyes never lie." She said, touching his arm gently, before walking out of the room.  
  
Jarod wanted to call after her, to ask her a million more questions. He wanted to know where they were and what was happening to them. He wanted her to explain how it was that he could see her when she'd been dead for over a hundred years. But more than anything he wanted to see Parker, to know she was safe. He decided the best way to accomplish that was to do what Isabelle had asked and he stepped behind the screen to change.  
  
Meanwhile upstairs  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Miss Parker snapped as she was pulled up the stairs in the darkness. "Jarod I swear to god if you don't answer me I'll put a bullet in your ass!"  
  
"That is no way for a young lady to speak." An woman's voice bit out yanking her up the last step and into the lighted hallway.  
  
"And just who the hell are you?" Miss Parker bit out, surprised to find herself face to face with an older woman.  
  
"In here." The woman directed ignoring Miss Parker's question.  
  
"If you think I am going anywhere until you answer a few questions, You are out of your mind."  
  
"We haven't time for a temper-tantrum at the moment. If my husband see you you can be sure you won't be going anywhere. Now unless you want to join the rest of us trapped in this house I suggest you go inside that room and get dressed in the costume I have laid out for you." The woman said sternly narrowing her blue eyes at her.  
  
Miss Parker opened her mouth to make a witty comeback, but seeing the fire in the woman's eyes , she closed it again quickly and walked into the room before her. Before her laid out on the bed was a costume and a white mask. She recognized the dress and head attire immediately from her high school days and a very annoying English teacher who had made them read all of history's great love stories. She was to be Cleopatra.  
  
Her first response was that the woman waiting outside could go to hell. There was not way she would be caught dead in this over exaggerated get up. Then, she decided that she was going to put that bullet in Jarod's ass after all, as soon as she found him anyway. Looking down at the costume again, she could hear a faint voice telling her to stop procrastinating and get changed. Before she knew what she was doing she had slipped out of her own clothes and was adorned in the costume she had been holding.  
  
She stood staring at her reflection, wondering how it was she had ended up in yet another situations where she had to not only trust Jarod but was also seeing persons no longer among the living. Her thoughts immediately drifted to the things that they had learned on Carthis They were thoughts she found herself reflecting upon often in the days since their return.  
  
"You look Amazing." A familiar voice called in awe from the doorway.  
  
"Do you ever knock? I could have been changing. Or is that. . ."She began to say as she turned to face the door. As her eyes fell upon Jarod, who was dressed perfectly as Anthony, she could feel her stomach do a small flip flop. Taking a deep cleansing breath, she moved slowly across the room towards him. "So Anthony and Cleopatra? Cute Wonder-boy, not funny, but cute."  
  
"I had nothing to do with this." Jarod said, walking over to her. "Mrs. Parker dictated our attire."  
  
"Well aren't you just the alter boy tonight. Innocent on all accounts"  
  
"We best get downstairs." Someone called from the hall.  
  
Jarod put out his hand to Parker, who starred at it reluctantly before taking it. "Shall we?"  
  
"Parting with the dead not exactly my idea of a fun night out."  
  
"There has to be a reason we can see them. I mean Isabelle told me that we are the first people in 120 years that has been able to actually see them. Don't you want to know why that is?"  
  
"You saw Isabelle?" Parker asked, pulling them to a stand still.  
  
"Yes she is the one who gave me this lovely get up. She said something else I found rather interesting."  
  
"What that your a pain in the ass?" Parker teased.  
  
"She called me Mr. MacGregor. When I asked her about it, she said that Michael and I look a lot alike. I am not sure what that means but I have every intention of finding out. She also said something about us having a connection to them in some way."  
  
"Great, just what I need another unexplainable connection to you." She rolled her eyes and began walking again.  
  
Jarod, hurt by her words, bowed his head and looked at the floor. Miss Parker hated those sad, puppy dog eyes. One look in them and she was mush inside, and that scared the hell out of her. After all there's nothing more terrifying to an Ice queen then melting. She yanked on his hand pulling him out the door while keeping her eyes focused on anything but his.  
  
When they returned to the living room, they found the party was in full swing. "Okay so what now?" She asked, looking around the room through the small eye holes of her mask.  
  
"We mingle and pay attention to every detail no matter how small. Most apparitions are stuck here due to unfinished business something they were meant to do that they never had the chance to. I think Isabelle is trying to show us what happened the night she died. If we can figure out what happened to her and help her finish it, she will be free from what binds her to this plane of life and she can move on."  
  
A figure in the garden caught Miss Parker's eye and she moved away from Jarod to investigate. Moving cautiously through the crowd she realized the many of the faces where oddly familiar to her. A shiver ran down her spine sending a wave of tingling goosebumps to cover her body. As she reached for the handle to the glass doors she felt strangely as if someone was lurking behind her. Spinning on her heels she found herself face to face with a man who looked very much like Lyle. His face was a bit older and his hair was tinged with gray but the eyes, those cold empty eyes, they were Lyle's. She could feel her breath catch in her throat as she watched him lean in closer to her.  
  
"Leaving so soon my dear? The party has just begun." He purred in a sickeningly sweet tone that made her stomach turn.  
  
"Just stepping out to admire the garden and get a breath of air." Parker said more meekly than she had intended.  
  
"Just be careful there's a storm brewing." He warned with a malicious smile before turning back towards the party and disappeared before her eyes.  
  
She released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding and closed her eyes for a moment. When she turned back to face the doors the figure she had spotted earlier had been joined by another. She turned the knob slowly, so not to disturb them, and stepped quietly out onto the terrace. Moving unseen behind a row of Lilac bushes, she listened to the conversation the was taking place.  
  
The man's voice was strangely familiar and she couldn't help but to take a peek at his now unmasked face. It was as if she had traveled back in time twenty years. The face she saw was a younger version of Jarod's. "Hello Michael." She said softly understanding now why Isabelle had called Jarod a MacGregor.  
  
"Maria, I don't know how to say this to you. To find the words to express the regret and pain that are hovering in my heart. When I asked for your hand it was wrong, for my heart was not free to give. Please believe me when I say I never meant to hurt you. I thought I could forget that my heart could move on but I was mistaken and I know now that marrying you would be wrong. The heart can not be denied and I fear that our marriage would only bring you pain a pain you should not have to bare. I hope you find someone who will love you the way you should be loved but I am afraid that I am not the man to do it. You see my heart belongs to someone else and has now for a long time, maybe forever. And even through I may only ever be allowed to love her from afar I know now that she is the only woman I will ever love. I am sorry and I wish for you great happiness but I can not do what I know is wrong just to appease a man I hate." Michael spoke softy each word coated with great sorrow and regret to the woman he stood with.  
  
The red haired woman began to sob and ran off into the darkness. Miss Parker watched as those all to familiar lost sad eyes bowed to look at the ground. She wasn't sure what it was that propelled her forward to him, perhaps the fact that he reminded her of a friend she thought she had lost or maybe she felt the connection that Isabelle told Jarod about, but she went to him just he same.  
  
"She'll be all right, in time she'll come to see that you only did what you knew was best." Parker said softly reaching out and lifting his chin."It would have been wrong to marry her if you love another."  
  
"It's you." Michael said awed. "So you can see me." A look of relief seemed to flood over his face as he looked at her.  
  
"Yes, I can see you." she smiled gently, lowering her mask. "I'm not sure why or how but I can see you."  
  
"Please you have to help us. You have to save her." Michael began to plead, the look of relief was replaced by fear.  
  
"Save who?"  
  
"Isabelle. She will die at midnight if you don't. I have tried year after year to stop what happened, to change it, but I can't he won't let me. I am cursed to remain outside and watch her die year after year. But at last the curse will be broken for you have come at last."  
  
"Slow down there Romeo. What are you talking about?" Parker questioned.  
  
"Not here, he is watching. Meet me by the maple tree in ten minutes and I will tell you everything." Suddenly he was gone, vanished into the cool night air.  
  
Miss Parker lifted the mask to cover her face and moved quickly back inside to find Jarod. She wasn't sure why but something inside her warned that she need him. Opening the glass door she slipped back into the living room.  
  
As she left a white mist took form where she had been standing just minutes earlier. Robert Parker's eyes were glowing red with hatred."This union shall never be." He roared, as his form dissipated into the air leaving only a white mist that seeped into the house through the closed doors.  
  
Miss Parker moved around the room looking for Jarod. Finally she stopped and began to ask if anyone had seem him. A young man cloaked in a deep red cape moved towards her. "I think I saw him heading upstairs." He offered.  
  
"Thank you." Miss Parker called as she pushed her way through the crowd to the stairs.  
  
After she was gone the young man's form shifted to reveal Robert Parker. "My pleasure." He smiled, spotting Jarod outside. His form turned to mist again and then floated upwards disappearing into the celling. The sound of the clock striking ten echoed through the house.  
  
Outside on the grounds  
  
Jarod looked around the garden confused he was sure that he had seen Parker there. Shaking his head he moved to the door to go back inside. Placing his hand on the silver knob, he began to turn it when it unexpectedly it began to glow red, scalding the palm of his hand. He pulled his hand away screaming and clutched it protectively to his chest.  
  
"It's to late it knows." a soft voice called softly from above, taking him off guard. "The house won't let you back in it's tasted your blood it knows who you are now."  
  
"What do you mean it knows who I am?" Jarod asked looking upward, but who ever had spoken with him was gone.  
  
"Your one of us." Michael said appearing out of thin air. "Your a MacGregor."  
  
"How is that possible?" Jarod asked confused.  
  
"Come, we're not safe here." Michael said, leading him through the garden to a small house that stood at the back of the property.  
  
"I need to know what happened here, I need to know if you know who I am." Jarod pleaded as Michael handed him bandages for his hand.  
  
" I'll tell you what I know." Michael began, " My name is Michael MacGregor. A long time ago I feel in love with a beautiful girl,"  
  
"Isabelle Parker." Jarod interjected.  
  
"Yes. Isabelle and I were in love from the moment our eyes met. We spent the summer sneaking around. When fall came and I was to return to my studies I couldn't bear to leave her behind. So I asked her to marry me and come away with me. When Mr. Parker learned of our relationship he was furious. He kept her locked up in that house, watching every move she made. He told me that if I ever saw her again my family would pay from my betrayal. I tried to see her, I wrote her letters but then her family sent her away. It broke my heart the day her father announced she would marry another.  
  
Mr. Parker told me that if I valued my life and the lives of those I loved I would forget about his daughter, and encourage her to marry Lord Winston in Blue Cove. I wasn't afraid for my life for it was not worth having if I couldn't share it with Isabelle. But I found myself afraid for my family. I knew I couldn't sacrifice their safety for my own selfishness. In order to ensure my hearts silence, Mr. Parker decided I was to marry Maria, one of the chambermaids. I was a coward and one night under his watch I asked Maria to marry me. In the weeks that followed I knew that the marriage was wrong, that I couldn't marry a woman when I loved another. My father, being a brave man, told me to follow my heart, that if Isabelle and I loved each other that we could endure anything. I was still afraid for I had seen the hideous things the Parker's were capable of but my father said that no amount of fear should stand in the way of true love. With his encouragement I decided I had to know the truth that I had to hear it from Isabelle herself that she didn't love me. So I traveled to Blue Cove, that is when I discovered truth, that she had never left that house.  
  
That crazy bastard had been keeping her a prisoner. He'd built a cell and everything. I was so angry. On the night I returned I confronted Mrs. Parker in the garden. She admitted to me that Isabelle had never left, that her husband had built a room above the attic and kept her there. I wanted to kill him that night, to strangle him with my bare hands. But Mrs. Parker pleaded with me to wait. She told me that Mr. Parker had the only key to the room and we needed him to free Isabelle. It killed me to leave her in that house but I thought it was the only way. Mrs. Parker came to me a few days later. She told me that she had convinced her husband to let Isabelle attend the Masquerade ball that was to take place on All Hallows Eve She told me that if I really loved her I would come from her that night. I left a sketch in the maple tree where Isabelle and I had spent our time together. It was Isabelle dresses as Juliet. I hoped that Mrs. Parker would understand and when I received my Romeo costume the next day I knew she did.  
  
That night I went to the ball but Mr. Parker kept Isabelle close by his side and I could not get to her. At a few minutes before ten I saw her escape him and go to the garden. I knew I didn't have much time so I ran out after her. She looked beautiful standing there bathed in the moonlight. The moment I saw those blue eyes I knew that I could never again be without her. I begged her to come away me. She was unsure afraid of what her father would do if she tried to escape him. I told her that if she loved me still, I would be waiting on the beach below the cliffs at midnight. Maria arrived and before I knew what was happening she had thrown her arms around me. The pain I saw in my loves eyes was unbearable and tried to explain but she ran off before I could. I spent the rest of the night explaining to Maria that I couldn't marry her and gathering my things. At quarter till midnight I climbed down the cliffs to the beach and waited praying that Isabelle would come to me. As I heard the clock strike midnight I heard a gut wrenching scream coming from the house above me and before I could move I found Isabelle's body at my feet, blood encircling her. I took her in my arms and held her as she let go of life and in that moment I died with her." Michael wiped a tear from his cheek. "They said she fell from a window in the roof. They said she killed herself. But I know that was a lie. She loved life to much to end it. I know in my heart he killed her, he killed her because I loved her. I spent the next year of my life in a daze I was devastated and in my grief I found comfort in the arms of Maria. We married a few months later and I tried to be a good husband. I came to care for her but even in her arms I couldn't pull my mind from Isabelle. I thought I was going crazy everywhere I looked I saw Isabelle. At night in the garden smelling flowers and in the morning sitting in the attic window. On the anniversary of her death, I saw her in the window again and I climbed up thinking that maybe she hadn't died after all, thinking that he was still keeping her locked away. My hand slipped and I fell. In the months that followed my death I saw my son born and the woman who had became my wife grieve for me. When Mr. Parker learned that my son could possess my abilities he decided he wanted to raise him as a Parker and tried to take him from Maria. She gave her life to save him and my family escaped with him. They fled back to Scotland to protect him. My son was your great-grandfather.  
  
In his rage Mr. Parker called upon dark forces to bind our souls to this house but ensured that even in death Isabelle would not leave that house and I would not enter. So alas even in our death we can't be together. He swore no Parker would ever be allowed in the arms of a MacGregor."  
  
"The Parker Curse." Jarod mumbled  
  
"Yes." Michael said sadly. "The Parker Curse has been successful until now."  
  
"What's different now?"  
  
"You see, Jarod, that as evil as Mr. Parker was Mrs. Parker was good. She prayed to the heavens that one day a Parker and a MacGregor would meet again, and that when their pure hearts professed their love it would free us all. I see the way you look at your Miss Parker, it was as I looked at Isabelle. Your in love with her?"  
  
"Yes, but I'm afraid that we are not the ones who can save you. She doesn't love me." Jarod bowed his head as a tear escaped sliding down his cheek. "I think she did once but lies and fear changed that."  
  
"Don't be so sure of that Jarod." Michael smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder in encouragement.  
  
"What are you trying to say?"  
  
"Never give up on love Jarod. Just because the heart whispers doesn't mean it can't be heard. Just because someone doesn't know how to show you the way they love you doesn't mean they don't love you with all they have. I have learned that the people we care about most in life are taken from us to soon. So we must fight for and cherish every moment we are given. Life is fleeting but true love lasts far beyond the grave."  
  
Jarod could see the hope in Michael's eyes and a part of him grieved for the losses he had endured. "I don't know what to do." He admitted sadly. "I've tried for years to make her see that I love her. But she remains just inches out of my grasp."  
  
"Stop letting your fear guide you and follow your heart it has always known the way." Michael said softly, "but we must hurry Jarod midnight approaches."  
  
"What happens at midnight?" Jarod looked up alarmed.  
  
"The curse begins again, Isabelle will fall from the tower and Miss Parker's soul will be trapped inside the house forever."  
  
"No! I can't lose her. I won't." Jarod rose to his feet, determination in his voice.  
  
As they stepped outside the tiny house, that had been their sanctuary, their eyes immediately fell to the Parker house and the red glow that encompassed it.  
  
"He knows." Michael gasped weakly.  
  
"Well if he thinks he is going to keep her he'll have to kill me first." Jarod sneered, moving past Michael towards the garden. The quiet world was disrupted by an eerie echo as the clock struck eleven.  
  
"Gods speed." Michael prayed as his sprit was forced to remain at a distance.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile back at the main house  
  
Miss Parker moved up the stairs slowly that eerie feeling of foreboding returning in the pit of her stomach. She turned a few times feeling a cold breath on the back of her neck but always found herself alone. As she reached the second floor she was sure she spotted Jarod lurking in the hallway near the entrance to the tower room. She called out to him but he seemed unable to see her as he disappeared through the doorway. Frustrated, she moved quickly down the hall until she stood at the bottom of the now dark pathway. Her heart began to pound as she looked up into the blackness before her and something inside her wished she had brought Sydney or Broots along this time. Taking a deep breath, she began to climb the upwards feeling her way into through the darkness. The door behind her suddenly slammed closed sending an unexpected shudder of fear to course through her body. Panicked, she raced back down the stairs and began to bang on the steel door with her clenched fists. Her cries for help drown in the echoing of door.  
  
"No one can hear you." A meek voice called from behind, as the passageway was flooded with light.  
  
Miss Parker turned to find herself facing Isabelle, an oil lamp clenched in her hand. "Where the hell is Jarod?"  
  
"There's no one here but you and I."  
  
"I am not in the mood to play games. I saw him come in here just a few minutes ago. Now where the hell is he?"  
  
"No you saw what my father wanted you see." Isabelle said quietly. "He only made it appear that Jarod was there. Come on lets get upstairs before the light fades." Turning, she began up the stairs. Not hearing Miss Parker's foot steps, she turned and looked at her sadly, then walked back down and touched Miss Parkers arm gently. "Come. There's no way out here."  
  
"Fine lead the way." Miss Parker scoffed and motioned her to keep moving.  
  
When they reached the bedroom at the top of the stairs, Isabelle lit the candle torches that hung around the room. When the room was a glow with soft light, she moved to sit across from Miss Parker on the couch.  
  
"So care to enlighten me as to what the hell I am doing here." Parker sneered, looking around.  
  
"One hundred and thirteen years ago my father threw me from that window to keep me from marrying the man I loved. Since that time my soul has been trapped in this room, every night and day except for this one On October 31st I relive that night again, every moment, every thought, every fear. My father bound my sprit as well as the others to this place with a curse. He wanted to be sure that Michael and I would never find the happiness we longed for. So it is our fate to love from afar and never again to know the warmth of the other's arms. Thus for all these years he has been able to keep us apart allowed only to see each other in the fleeting moment before my death. My mother being a good woman, kind and loving, tried to save us. She prayed to the heavens that one day a Parker and a MacGregor would fall in love, that their bond would be unbreakable. The connection of their hearts would set us free and damn my father to the hell he deserves. Every year we have waited for those hearts to touch but every year we remain. . . " Isabelle stopped speaking suddenly as the clock struck eleven, her ghostly face painted in fear.  
  
"Isabelle what is it?" Miss Parker asked drawing nearer to her.  
  
"He's coming." Isabelle said meekly, "It's starting."  
  
The room grew unbearably colder. Miss Parker's skin was prickled with goose bumps, she wasn't sure if it was the cold or the fear that came with knowing what the change in temperature meant. Her heart was beating in her chest so hard she thought that at any moment it would burst from her body. A crash moved her attention to the corner, in which Isabelle had retreated. Parker's hand moved instinctively to her lower back.  
  
"Looking for this?" A loud deep voice bellowed through the room.  
  
She spun on her heels to find herself face to face with Robert Parker. A knot twisted in her stomach, as she noticed her 9mm dangling from his finger. His eyes were dark and hallow and the cold that radiated from them chilled her to bone. She felt herself unwillingly take a step backward, a move that seemed to empower him all the more.  
  
"Run. . ." Isabelle warned, as the room seemed to begin to glow red. The rest of her warning was drowned in the thunderous cackled of laughter that seemed to move the very walls of the room.  
  
Miss Parker was bombarded by the voices inside her. Grabbing her head, she feel to her knees deafened by the screaming that Mr. Parker's presence seemed to summon from within her. She watched the scene before her helplessly .  
  
Mr. Parker made his way towards his daughter, angry pouring for every pore of his body, illuminating him in a red glow. Each footstep a thunderous illustration of the power his body contained. He towered over the small trembling teen before grabbing her arms and pulling her from the corner. His eyes fell to the sliver locket that hung delicately around her neck. In one forceful swipe of his hand, it was snatched away and tossed across the floor. Miss Parker watched as it slid stopping only when it reached her. She reached down quickly grasping the now hot silver into the palm of her hand. Isabelle's pleading voice drew her back to the father and daughter and the struggle that had ensued between them for the diary clutched to Isabelle's chest.  
  
Pushing the pain from her mind, Miss Parker got to her feet and willed her body forward towards them. She went at him in a full run only to find herself slipping through his body and crashing into the wall. Picking her body up off the floor, she held her head as a rainbow of colors swirled before her eyes. She could hear Isabelle's screams grow wildly out of control, as Mr. Parker forced her towards the window, ranting about family honor and disgrace.  
  
Isabelle cried out clutching the curtains of the window as his body hovered over her pledging that he would never allow her to marry a feeble man such as Michael. In protest, Isabelle screamed that she loved Michael and he was more of a man than her father would ever be. Those words seemed to call forth the demons that lived within him. His hands moved from her arms to her neck, then slowly tightened squeezing the life from her body. She struggled against him pushing against his chest with her hands as she gasped for the air he denied her.  
  
Realizing that she was simply to witness this horror, Miss Parker sank helplessly back to the floor, allowing her tears to spill endlessly down her flushed cheeks. Suddenly the silver heart still grasped in her hand seemed to move. She opened her fingers to find the heart radiating a brilliant white light.  
  
Suddenly the room grew quiet and Isabelle and Mr. Parker grew still. "It's you." Isabelle whispered in awe, as the white light from the locket encompassed Miss Parker.  
  
Outside in the garden  
  
The wind swirled in the tree tops above sending a wave of leaves drifting across the dark star-less sky. They seemed to sing a soft, sad melody as they skittered across the top of the grass. Jarod's heart was pounding in his chest, as he moved quickly over the grounds to the garden entrance. Michael's words echoing in his mind as he moved. " Isabelle will fall from the tower and Miss Parker's soul will be trapped inside the house forever." He couldn't let that happen, he won't, if it took his life he would save her. When he reached the doors at last, he stood observing them as he planned a course of action. He could see the people in the living room still moving around their faces painted with smiles of laughter. His stomach turned as he spied the clock on the mantel, twenty minutes after eleven, time was escaping him. He looked down at the flaming red handle of the door. Suddenly his injured hand seemed to be on fire again and he cradled it protectively to his chest.  
  
His mind was a flutter of activity as he began to sim all the possible outcomes of the actions he could take. When he finished, his heart sank as he realized his intelligence would be of no use to him. This was not a war of the mind but one of the heart, that realization was terrifying in itself. He swallowed hard and raised his eyes to examine the rest of the house. Then trying to clear his mind, of the clutter of thoughts, he attempted to let his heart show him the way. He was instantly more aware of his body, he could feel his blood rushing through his veins feeding him from the inside, the rise and fall of his lungs as they received the air that moved them, and the steady beating of his heart, as if whispering all of it's secrets in his ear.  
  
His eyes searched each window until, as if being told, they came to rest on just one It was almost invisible from the ground small and nuzzled into the arch of the roof top. It was illuminated with a blinding white light that seemed to warm his shivering body as he looked into it. He was aware then that his heart had begun to beat faster. It was as if the light was calling to him, summoning him to it. He looked down searching the house for a way in, a way to get into the comfort of that light.  
  
The wind swirled again, but this time he could hear the soft sweet message it whispered in his ear. He looked up to find himself looking into a woman's eyes. He recognized her at once as Mrs. Parker. She smiled and lifted her hand to point at his burned hand. He looked down at it, following her gaze, and suddenly felt something clutched inside his closed fingers. Opening them slowly, he found the key, Miss Parker had found in the study, laying in the palm of his hand. Lifting his eyes, he looked up where she had been, confused as to how it had gotten into his hand, but she gone.  
  
He moved towards the house unsure where he was going but trusting that something was leading him. Out of no where a small door came into view nuzzled in between the rows of For-get-me Knots. Jarod stepped up to it, to find it's handle cold. He looked down at the key once more and then placed it carefully into the lock. Turning it once counter clockwise, he heard the lock pop. Grasping the handle with his good hand, he pushed the door open slowly and stepped cautiously inside. He was surrounded by blackness and immediately wondered how he was to find his way. As if he had summoned it with his thoughts a soft light began to move towards him. When it finally stopped just inches from him, he saw Mrs. Parker's familiar soft eyes sparkling.  
  
"You must hurry." She warned, as she handed him the oil lamp in her hand.  
  
"I don't know how to thank you." Jarod said gratefully.  
  
"Save her." was all he heard as she vanished into the vast darkness that encircled him.  
  
He moved quickly through the basement and up the stairs. When he reached the first floor, he stopped and listened at the door before opening it and quickly slipping into the party. Grabbing a mask off the table, he covered his eyes and moved into the crowd. He searched each set of eyes, as the clock chimed once, telling him it was half past the hour. His time was drawing to a close. He could feel the urgency in the air and moved more quickly through the room back to entrance hall. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, the torches began to glow as if showing him the way. He didn't allow himself to think but simply followed them.  
  
Isabelle's room  
  
Mr. Parker tossed Isabelle onto the bed and turning to look towards Miss Parker. "I knew you were trouble. I could smell your weakness as soon as you entered my house." He bellowed.  
  
"You have no idea who I am." Miss Parker sneered, hoping to sound stronger than she felt.  
  
"I know you enough to know that your love brings with it only death." He snarled taking a step towards her. "Your heart is your weakness."  
  
"Don't listen to him." Isabelle called out in panic, as she mustered the strength to stand. "He's lying. He wants to confuse you, don't let him."  
  
"You know I'm right, don't you Miss Parker. Your like a black widow only your venom is your love. It kills whatever it touches. First it was your mother, dear sweet Catherine. She loved you and that love killed her. Oh and then Thomas, we mustn't forget poor Thomas, all he ever wanted was someone to share his life with, I'm sure you didn't mean to steal his young life. Pity he was such a good man, so much to give to world. But you ended all that didn't you, your love got him killed." His voice was steady and hypnotic as he spoke. "Every thing your heart touches dies."  
  
Miss Parker listened immobilized by the fears he seemed to call from inside her. She could feel her chest begin to constrict as tears rolled down her cheeks in hot wet streams, as some part of her believed his words.  
  
"You know I am right." he cooed. She nodded in response, unable to find her voice. "You don't want to hurt anyone else do you?" She shook her head still locked in his gaze. "Then eliminate your weakness Miss Parker. Deny your heart and you'll find the piece you've been looking for."  
  
"He lies." Isabelle screamed gathering her strength and rushing towards them. "Your heart is your path to freedom, it always has been. Deny what is inside you and you lose yourself forever."  
  
"You insipid little waif." Mr. Parker roared, grabbing Isabelle by the arms and flinging her across the room.  
  
"He knows I speak the truth." Isabelle called out weakly. "Don't let you fear of the past steal your future. Listen to your heart."  
  
"Miss Parker. Miss Parker are you there." Jarod's voice up the stairwell and seemed to pull her from her trance.  
  
"Jarod. Jarod I'm here. I'm up here." She called out.  
  
"Impossible!" Mr. Parker hissed.  
  
"Love makes anything possible." Isabelle scoffed, a gleam of hope in her eyes.  
  
Taking two steps, he scooped her up and tossed her through the glass panes of the window, sending her body crashing to the rocky cliffs below.  
  
Miss parker screamed out, rushing to the window in a vain effort to save her. But all she found when she reached to it was Michael clutching the lifeless body on the rocky cliffs below. "You bastard!" she screamed, spinning on her heels. "She was your child."  
  
"She was weak." Mr. Parker bit back, narrowing his eyes at her.  
  
"All she ever wanted was for you to love her and let her love him."  
  
"And I did love her, Miss Parker, as I've proven by taking her pathetic existence. I told you love brings with it only death and misfortune. She was a foolish child plagued with a heart that would have disgraced us all. I saved her."  
  
"You murdered her." She bit out in retaliation.  
  
His eyes flashed an evil that chilled her to the bone, as he moved towards her. She inched slowly backwards until she could feel the sharp shards of broken glass at her back. She was trapped, caged between his body and the broken window.  
  
Jarod paced the hallway below trying to find a way to get to her. His heart stilled as he heard a gut wrenching scream from above. He held his breath and waited, only releasing it when he heard Miss Parker's angry voice once more. He still had time, he sighed, struggling with the door handle again. Finally, unsure if it was by force or sure will, he felt it give way and fall open. Stumbling upwards through the darkness he went to her. When he reached the top of the stairs he found her pinned against the window by Mr. Parker. It was as if his body took over as it carried him towards them.  
  
Mr. Parker turned his head slightly to look at Jarod. "Come any closer and she dies." He threatened, moving to show Jarod the sharp broken shards behind her.  
  
Jarod froze. His eyes searching wildly until they feel upon hers. "It's going to be all right." He said softly, seeing the fear that raged inside her.  
  
"Isn't that sweet. He actually thinks he can save you." Mr. Parker cooed mercilessly.  
  
"Let her go." Jarod demanded.  
  
"As you wish." Mr. Parker smiled, pushing his hands forcefully against her shoulders and sending her body crashing past the shards of glass and out the window.  
  
"NO!" Jarod screamed out, tears falling endlessly down his cheeks.  
  
Miss Parker's body tumbled down the slope of the roof top. Her hands reaching out frantically for anything to stop her, as she toppled over the edge and began her decent to the sharp, rocky valley below. Panic and dread filled her, when at last her fingers caught the slick ledge of the gutter leaving her body dangling.  
  
"Did you honestly think that your love would be enough to save her?" Mr. Parker smiled.  
  
Jarod lifted his tear stained face, his eyes glaring with hatred.  
  
"Oh how sweet, you did." with that he was gone, taking all the light with him.  
  
Miss Parker's fingers began to slip as she struggled to pull herself upwards. "Help, someone help me, please!" she cried out helplessly, as her arms grew tired.  
  
Hearing her pleas, Jarod's heart swelled with hope and he moved to the window quickly climbing out onto the roof. "I'm coming Parker just hold on, I'm coming." He called out to her, as he shimmed himself down the slope.  
  
The gutter that held her began to creek and bow under her weight. Suddenly it broke, tossing her dangling body to and fro, she screamed out losing her grip with one hand. "Jarod!" she screamed fearfully.  
  
Jarod laid down on his belly and stretched his arms out to her. "Take my hand." He pleaded.  
  
"I can't." she cried as the gutter bowed again dropping her down a notch further.  
  
"Parker look at me." Jarod demanded. She lifted her eyes to meet his. "You can do this. Do you hear me? You can do this. Just reach out and take my hand."  
  
"I can't. I'll fall you're to far away." she cried out, her eyes filled with fear.  
  
"Trust me. I promise I won't let you fall." He leaned out just an inch more, coxing her to him "Just give me your hand."  
  
Suddenly the gutter began to give way under her hand, She looked up to meet his eyes once more and found the courage to reach for him. Swinging her body away from the falling metal, she was jolted upwards as his finger coiled around her wrist. He pulled her body up over the ledge and into his arms. She rested exhausted against him, sobbing.  
  
"Shhh. . ." he said softly rocking her back and forth, tears of relief trickling from his blood shot eyes. "I've got you." His hand swept tenderly in circles across her back.  
  
She tightened her arms around his waist, allowing her head to rest against his chest and the pounding of his heart to echo in her ear. She realized suddenly that it was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. As she lifted her head to look at him, the moon reappeared in the sky bathing her tear stained face in it's soft light. Her blue tear filled eyes sparkled like stars in the darkness.  
  
"God your beautiful." Jarod whispered in awe, as he reached up to brush a stray hair from her check.  
  
She didn't say anything but reached up to cup his cheek with her hand. Her eyes drifted back and forth between his deep chocolate eyes and the softness of his lips, that seemed to beckon her to them. She didn't permit herself to think as she leaned closer into him. Letting her heart lead her, she brushed her lips gently against his in a soft warm kiss. Allowing her lips to express what she couldn't find the words to say. Jarod wrapped his arms tightly around her, pulling her passionately into his embrace and deepening the kiss. As if on cue, the clock struck midnight.  
  
Breaking the embrace, Jarod looked deep into her eyes unsure if she was ready to hear what he needed to say. His mind wandered for a minute to Michael and Isabelle and how their lives had been stolen before they could say all that they needed to say. He decided in that instant that he would not allow their lives to take the same path. He had learned from the past, that there were no guarantees, only moments, that you could cherish or disregard He had disregarded enough moments in his life, allowed them to slip through his fingers with out a fight. He promised himself this would not be one of them. Taking a deep breath he let his heart speak for him. "I love you Madeline Parker. I've always loved you and I know now I always will." He whispered, a tear trickling down his cheek as he spoke the name that had been held secret in his heart from as long as he could remember.  
  
A new wave of tears cascaded down her cheeks as she allowed both her heart and her head to drink in his words. She had waited a life time to hear him say them, imagined the moment over and over since she was a child, but none of that could have prepared her for the overwhelming emotion they stirred within her. She swallowed hard studying his face. It was there, nestled in his deep loving eyes, she found the courage to defeat her fears and speak her heart. She had missed the chance to tell Thomas she loved him and decided that she was not going to make that mistake again. "I love you too." She said softly, making her way into his arms again and kissing him tenderly.  
  
They sat there just holding each other as they watched the waves beat against the rocks, when suddenly their eyes fell upon two figures below. They both smiled as they watched Isabelle run across the beach and into Michael's waiting arms.  
  
"It's over." Miss Parker smiled as they watched the lovers fade into the moonlit sky.  
  
"No, Middies. It's just beginning." Jarod purred, kissing her passionately.  
  
They spent the rest of the night wrapped in each others arms.  
  
The Centre two days later  
  
Miss Parker sat at her desk watching the leaves tumble downward from the tree outside. The delicate shades of brown, yellow and red were a pleasant distraction from the work she was suppose to be doing. She had spent most of the morning trying to explain what she had found in Maine to members of the board. Then had had a run in with Lyle that left her searching for a glass of Scotch. Not to mention the fact that she had not heard from Jarod in over twenty four hours. Not even a late night call to make sure she had made it home safely. She glanced at the clock again, it was only twenty till one. She sighed heavily and down the last bit of amber liquid in her glass.  
  
"Miss Parker?" Sydney poked his head in the door.  
  
"What?" she sneered, rubbing her temples with her fingertips.  
  
"This just arrived for you." He said, walking over and handing her the package in his hand. "Are you sure you don't want to talk?" He asked noticing the empty glass next to the bottle of Scotch on her desk.  
  
"I told you Syd I'm fine. If you want to psychoanalyze someone, why don't you go find Broots. He's usually a few screws short." she sneered, opening the package. Inside was a CD, A book entitled Shakespeare's Greatest Works, Dozen For-Get-Me-Knots, and a small pink box. The smile she had been fighting all morning finally spread beautifully over her face as she opened the pink box to find a silver heart shaped locket. She lifted it into the air sliding the chain between her fingers until the heart rested in the palm of her hand.  
  
"What is it?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Let's just say it's a momento of the past and the promise of the future." She smiled slipping the locket around her neck and tucking it safely inside her blouse.  
  
Sydney looked at her confused.  
  
She smiled patted him on the back and lead him to the door of her office. "It's a beautiful fall day out there Syd. I'm going home early. Maybe you and Broots should to. Life's to short to spend it working."  
  
"Miss Parker is everything all right?" Sydney asked concerned as she scooted him out into the hall.  
  
"Everything is perfect Syd just perfect." She smiled and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek before turning to go back inside and closing the door.  
  
She reached inside the pink box and retrieved the note that was tucked beneath where the locket had laid.  
  
Maddie,  
  
Now you hold my heart in your hands.  
  
J.  
  
She smiled and picked up the CD, book and flowers from her desk. Grabbing her coat, she headed out the door not bothering to look back. When she got to her car, she decided to put the top down on the convertible then popped the CD in the stereo. Placing the flowers on the seat next to her she opened the book and read the inscription.  
  
In matters concerning the heart all things are possible if you believe in them. Sometimes love is just around the corner waiting to be found. It is only with open eyes and a willing heart you will find it. May all your days be blessed with happiness.  
  
Isabelle and Michael MacGregor  
  
Miss Parker smiled placing the box next to flowers as she squeezed the locket with the other hand. Starting the car, the air was filled with music. Pulling out of the parking garage, she watched as the wind blew through the trees sending a rainbow of leaves dancing across the crisp autumn sky. She smiled still clutching the heart delicately in her hand. "Kizmet" she whispered with a smile as the words of the song found a special place in her heart.  
  
What if I told you this was all meant to be  
  
would you believe me, would you agree  
  
it's almost that feeling, that we've met before  
  
so tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
  
when I tell you love has come here and now  
  
  
  
A moment like this, Some people wait a lifetime  
  
for a moment like this, some people search forever  
  
for that one special kiss  
  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
  
some people wait a lifetime, for a moment like this  
  
  
  
Everything Changes but beauty remains  
  
something so tender I can't explain  
  
well I may be dreaming but still lie awake  
  
can we make this dream last forever  
  
and I'll cherish all the love we share  
  
  
  
A moment like this  
  
Some people wait a lifetime, for a moment like this  
  
some people search forever, for that one special kiss  
  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
  
some people wait a lifetime  
  
for a moment like this  
  
  
  
  
  
could this be the reign of love above  
  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
  
so let me tell you this  
  
some people wait a lifetime  
  
for a moment like this  
  
  
  
Some people spend two lifetimes, for a moment like this  
  
some people search forever, for that one special kiss  
  
oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
  
some people wait a lifetime, for a moment like this  
  
some people search forever oh yeah  
  
some people wait a lifetime  
  
for a moment like this.  
  
  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|J | | | | | 


End file.
